


Breakfast

by Siberianskys



Series: Snapshots [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Clint and Phil have a quiet Sunday morning.





	Breakfast

Clint hummed "All That Jazz" under his breath as he scrambled cheese and mushrooms into the skillet of goose eggs while watching Phil read the Entertainment Section of _The Washington Post_ on the other side of the island; this marriage thing was pretty awesome, he thought.


End file.
